For devices such a motor in an automobile such as an electric vehicle a device-connecting connector mounted to the devices are used for supply power (see e.g., PTL 1). A conventional device-connecting connector will be discussed with reference to FIGS. 6 to 10.
The device-connecting connector 101 is as shown such in FIG. 6 provided with a terminal 102, a main body 103, a shield shell 104, a shield ring 105, and a cover assembly 106.
The terminal 102 is projected from one end 103a of the main body 103, and is as sown a cross-sectional view in FIG. 8, bent nearly in L-Shape within the main body 103, electrically to be connected to a device 111 as shown in such FIG. 9 that is attached to from the other terminal 103b (downside in FIG. 8) of the main body 103. The main body 103 is formed nearly in L-shape as shown in cross-sectional view in FIG. 8, made of such synthetic resin, to make the other terminal 103b receive the device 111. Further, the main body 103 is provided with an opening 103c passing through from the other terminal 103b upwardly as in FIG. 8.
The shield shell 104 is formed of conductive metal, and is disposed nearly middle between the one end 103a and the other end 103b of the main body 103. And the shield shell 104 is provided with an opening 104a where it overlaps with the opening 103c of the main body 103, and a protection rib 109 is as shown in FIG. 7 deposed projected from circumference of the opening 104a for controlling infiltrating of water into the opening 104a. 
Further, extended from the shield shell 104 is a fastening part 107 for fastening to a case of the device 111 with a bolt 110. The fastening part 107 is provided with a hole 107a for the bolt 110 passing though.
The shield ring 105 is formed of conductive metal so as to surround a circumference of the one end 103a of the main body 103.
A connector cover assembly 106 is provided with a plate-like main body 106a covering the opening 104a and the opening 103c in such a way as to cover above the protection rib 109, a tube 106b upstanding from an outside edge of the main body 106a, a cover fastening part 108 extending from an edge of the tube 106b in a direction parallel to the main body 106a and in such away to overlap with the fastening part 107. The cover fastening part 108a is, needless to say, disposed such a hole 108a for the bolt 110 passing through, as is for the fastening part 107.